Our Story
by supergeek2000
Summary: A closer look at the story of Chloe and Oliver from Oliver's eyes
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Olive Queen and this is my story about how I fell in love….twice.

There are different kinds of love stories, there's the Romeo and Juliet story, you know two people from separate sides fall in love. There's the Cinderella story, a girl is saved from poverty and pain by a handsome prince (that usually involves a shoe). And there's the love at first sight story, where a guy and girl know they are destined to be together from the start. My story is neither- well I should say _our_ story- in fact our story is probably not like anything you have ever heard. Nothing about it is normal or cliché.

Of course when you throw in the super hero factor into any story it usually doesn't have a normal ending…..Yeah, I'm a real live super hero- I go by Green Arrow, I fight crime with arrows and no matter what people tell you I DO NOT WEAR TIGHTS! There just…..a little bit tight…but you know what forget about me back to the story.

Our story actually doesn't start with us as a couple or even liking each other, it starts with her cousin…. Lois Lane.


	2. just haven't met her yet

A/N- hello everyone, this is chapter 1 of my new fan fic about Chloe and Oliver. Basically Oliver is narrating the story of Chollie and how it came to be. Enjoy!

Lois Lane, I have never met any women like her. From the moment I saw her standing in the doorway, I knew she was someone worth meeting. Before Lois I was never seen with the same women, I was famous for it-that and my dashing good looks. Before Lois Lane I hadn't really seriously dated any girl for that long. Anyway Lois and I hit it right off and I immediately began wooing her- against her will of course.

But it was hard being in such a close relationship and not being able to tell her about my super hero work. Clark had warned me that I should reveal my identity to her, but I couldn't. I was afraid of how she would react. It pulled us apart, my work was taking over and I kept disappearing in the middle of dates. Then it happened, Oliver queen, billionaire, recklessly handsome and the man every girl wanted was dumped. I am ashamed to say that for weeks afterwards I pined, whined and basically just moped around my apartment.

After the break up I still had feelings for her, for a long time. I even tried to win her back, but I think I came to realize that even though I missed my chance with Lois I could still love someone again…...I just hadn't met her yet.

A/N- ok so this chapter wasn't much longer but I promise that the next chapter will be longer, see you guys next chapter -geek out!


	3. Just Friends

A/N- aloha friends! Here is chapter 2 happy fourth of july!

I'm ashamed to say that when I first met Chloe Sullivan I wasn't even nice to her, I was a jerk to her. I gave her a hard time about her computer hacking "abilities" and mostly teased her about being a "sidekick." I would see her around the apartment that she and Lois shared jetting in and out and doing whatever cute blonde reporters do.

One night I was sitting in their kitchen waiting for Lois to finish getting ready when Chloe came out of her room in her pj's. She walked zombie-like to the coffee machine. "Good morning," She yawned.

"Good evening to you too," I replied. "Late night?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows playfully.

She padded to the cabinet to get a mug, "yeah something like that. I was out saving the world with Clark."

"ooohh right you were out saving the world one computer key at a time," I mocked.

She turned around her expression not changing, "that's right I was saving the world one key at a time." She poured herself a mug of coffee and turned to Oliver. "Just wait Oliver, one day you're going to need my expert hacking skills and you will see just how helpful I can be." She smiled a sweet smile and took a sip of her coffee.

"That's not going to happen," I shook my head.

"Whatever," Chloe shrugged and started back to her room mug in hand, "you'll see." She said over her shoulder.

Yeah, you know where this is headed. Two weeks later I found myself needing something from a computer and like the proud man I was I walked with my head high right up to Chloe and asked her for help.- O.K. so that isn't what really happened, first I sent Bart to ask. That didn't work, apparently _I _had to come to her myself.

"I don't believe this," Chloe laughed. We were in her Isis foundation office talking and I had asked her for help hacking into a system. "You're really asking for my help, _after_ you claimed that you would never need it." She sat down at her desk, still chuckling.

"O.K., O.K," I glared at her. "Listen I really need your help."

Still grinning she picked up the remote that opened up her room of computers and hit a button. The wall slid open and I followed her inside.

That was the first time that Chloe helped me with a mission but defiantly not the last. We became close friends, and I grew to trust her with my problems. She understood what I was doing- what we were all doing- and she was willing to risk _a lot_ to help us. She became our eye in the sky.

Basically I was totally wrong about her being a sidekick, I was wrong and she was right. (Are you happy Chloe?)

But we were just friends and it didn't go beyond that. One time the Toyman had put me in the hospital and she came to see me. I needed her to help me locate any information on Winslow Schott. After she had left the nurse came in to check on me, "was that your girlfriend?' She asked in her overly preppy voice.

"No," I replied. "She's just a friend."

A/N- hope you liked it keep the reviews coming! Bye…


	4. some hero

A/N- This chapter is really just a narrative of the whole Doomsday thing, but felt like it was important so bear with me. This will probably be one of the longest chapters so here it is!

Now for something to be put together it has to fall apart same thing goes for Chloe and I. I guess Brainiac was the start of it and Doomsday was the end of it- at least the falling apart part.

Chloe was infected by Brainiac a few years ago, which gave her some abilities. She didn't like to talk about it, in fact she didn't even tell her fiancé Jimmy about it before they were married. The weeks before her wedding Brainiac began taking over her body. Even weirder was that she would have bouts of memory loss where she would only remember Davis. Just before she was about to marry Jimmy Davis kissed her. He told her he didn't want her marrying the wrong person and basically that he was the right person.

Chloe went through with her wedding, it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and instead it ended up being the set for a horror movie. Jimmy was in critical condition because of Doomsday and Chloe was dragged away by the beast. She was taken to Clark's ice fortress of solitude thingy, and Brainiac fully took over her body. With the help of these people from the future, who called themselves the legion, Clark was able to save Chloe.

After that terrible day nothing was ever the same again. Jimmy was scarred and got hooked on pain killers. He blamed Chloe for everything that happened and told her that they were through. They had barely been married a few weeks and he already wanted a divorce. Chloe was crushed; here was a girl who had been through world apocalypse, being held in a Luthorcorp prison, death itself (like twice) and now her world was falling apart.

After an interesting birthday though Chloe got some direction and decided to become fulltime Watchtower. She threw herself into her watchtower duties with vigor, things were looking like they might be coming back together when Davis appeared again after supposedly dyeing. He told Chloe that he needed help and that she was the only one that could help him. Apparently she was the beaty that calmed his beast or something. Any time she left his side Doomsday would take over.

When I found out that Chloe was keeping Doomsday in her basement I was angry to say the least. I mean what was she thinking? She put so many lives at stake, the Chloe knew would have locked him up or asked her friends for help. Instead she was keeping him like a guest in her home.

Clark took Davis to his ice palace. He was going to send him to the phantom zone but Chloe showed up and told him she wasn't going to give up on him. She closed the portal to the phantom zone (seriously who names these things!) then she and Davis disappeared. I was ready to give up on her but Clark of course was not. It looked like I was going to have to take care of things on my own.

So my team and I captured Davis and Chloe and brought them to a Luthorcorp facility. It was hard having to drug and drag Chloe to a facility. Everyone was all for killing him, even Davis himself was for it but Chloe persisted. But Chloe wasn't able to sooth the beast anymore and suddenly Davis turned into Doomsday. I had a clear shot at him but Chloe jumped in front of him and used the black kryptonite on him.

"Chloe no!" I yelled, but it was too late Davis was split from the beast leaving Doomsday. Chloe and Davis escaped- again and they disappeared with Clark and Jimmy's help.

Jimmy took Chloe and Davis to a tower in Metropolis- it was supposed to be his wedding present to Chloe. Jimmy had found out about Clark's secret, it opened Jimmy's eyes and he realized how much Chloe had given up. They made up and were happy but it wasn't meant to last, Davis stabbed Jimmy with a pipe out of anger. With his dying breath Jimmy killed Davis and then died in Chloe's arms.

The hardest part about this was that we all felt like we had let Chloe down. She had already lost so much and just when it looked like there might be a Chimmy she lost him again. Instead of rallying around our faithful Watchtower we all disappeared- even Clark. I can't imagine how Chloe must have felt, all her so called friends suddenly gone in her time of need. It was childish of me to leave but I did, I buried myself in money, drink and girls.

Some hero I was.

A/N- So yeah tough chapter… I'm going out of town for a little bit so I will be away from my computer, but never fear I will be able to update as soon as I get back. See you in a week or two!


	5. Just for me

A/N- Watzz up? I am back but unfortunately not for long . It may take a while but I promise you that I will finish this so if you just hang in there it will be worth it. O.K?

There i was in a fight cage, slightly drunk and getting my butt kicked when the last person I ever expected to see appeared-Lois Lane. There she was sexy heels and all, and man did she have a lot to say. In typical Oliver Queen fashion I simply blew her off, of course that never really worked with Lois. Then there was that whole ninja lady thing, apparently she had been chasing Lois after she woke up from being somewhere (I am vague here because she had no idea).

Right about now you're probably thinking that I immediately grabbed my Green Arrow garb and ran off to save the day, right? Wrong, I told Lois that my days as a giant green bean were over-my therapist says it's because I have issues with loss and failure but I don't know….. I think I handled it alright.

"You know maybe I don't need a hero but I know somebody who does." She put her hand on her hip, "Chloe, she's pretending that she's going to be O.K. but she's not."

I just shook my head, "I can't be her hero."

Know it was Lois's turn to shake her head, and then she turned and walked away- again.

I was trying to avoid Clark but he had to go and be the perfect child. He showed up while I was busy having fun and told me to get my life together. - Yeah that didn't really work.

So what made me come back? Well when it all comes down to it- it was Chloe. But not in the way you think, I had no idea it was Chloe till later. Basically I was sent on a "game" of life. I was pushed so far over the edge that I had no choice but to come back. I was lead to believe that I was up against one of my enemies when in reality it was really Chloe.

When I first figured out it was Chloe I was kind of angry, I mean didn't she realize I could of died? But then of course I came to my senses and realized she did it because she was my friend and she cared about me. Also it worked, I was back to being Green Arrow and things between Clark and I were chill again so what I really needed to do was thank her.

Sitting there at her favorite outdoor café I realized I had seriously underestimated how far Chloe would go for one of us. I saw how far she was willing to go for me, a drunk, playboy billionaire, who thought he was alone. She was willing to go behind Clark (her best friend/crush since high school) just for me.

A/N- Well that's all for now broskey's hoped you enjoyed it, if so feel free to let me know. Push that feedback button till it hurts!


	6. all that mattered

A/N-bonjour dear readers and fellow authors, how's life? Here's another chapter, enjoy!

Chloe was a friend- a really close friend so when I started having feelings for her I tried to push them away. But then I saw her cute smile again and I couldn't help it. I was falling in love with her and I wasn't really sure how I felt about it.

Or at least I wasn't sure until that one night. It had been kind of a long day and I was just doing some target practice at watchtower when Chloe arrived after a rough day's work. I took her in my arms and showed her how to shoot an arrow. It felt so right, our bodies close, together. When she turned around with that big smile on her face I couldn't help it. Closer, closer till our lips were touching.

She pulled back, "Ollie." She breathed, a small smile played on her lips but her eyes were confused.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"No," she replied slowly. "It's all right, I'm just not sure I'm ready to be close with somebody again." She took a step back.

"Look I know it's been hard Chloe but we don't have to be serious right now. We can be together- no strings attached." I assured putting my hands on her shoulders.

"No strings attached?" She raised her eyebrows. "Ollie you know that never works."

"For you I'll make anything work," I insisted. She still looked skeptical so I took her shoulders, 'Chloe do you trust me?"

After a moment she nodded silently. Then with a smile she met my gaze, "I trust you."

For a while no strings was fine, we enjoyed each other's company, we had fun and it didn't go beyond that. Chloe never wanted to go beyond physical, she didn't want any gifts, flowers or pressure and she wouldn't use the word boyfriend. She was scared of getting too close, I understood how she felt though so I didn't push it.

One weekend Chloe and I decided to escape to a bed and breakfast. It was supposed to be just the two of us, no Green Arrow, no Watchtower and no other people we knew. At least that was how it was supposed to be. Turns out that Clark and Lois had found the place too, can you say AKWARD. Let's just say that I took some advice from Clark on my relationship (note to self, NEVER do that again!) and bought Chloe a gift. She got pretty upset then left for a "walk" and got possessed by a Scottish ghost. Yeah, I told you this wasn't a normal love story.

While being possessed she made out with Clark- in the shower. Once the banshee was gone Chloe and I made up and moved on, we were happy and that was all that mattered…

A/N- so since started this story I have been going back and watching a lot of Chlollie scenes, it's been fun to look back. I think that my favorite scenes would be either the time that Chloe used her powers in front of Oliver and she told him, "Do I tell you how to shoot your arrows?" Or the time in Collateral when they were standing on the rooftop and Chloe asked him if he trusted her.

What are your favorite moments? Feel free to share, I would love to know =].

That's all for now- see you 'round the campus!


	7. spring without flowers

A/N- hey there readers, are you still there? It's been a few weeks but I'm back! Thanks for the comments and I loved hearing about your favorite Chlollie moments ;).

So as I said we were happy, well in true soap opera form that couldn't last. It happened so fast, one minute I was crawling through air ducts making dinner plans then next thing you know I hear noises all around me and I'm captured.

For days I was tortured underground by Rick Flag, of course at that time though I had no idea who he was. I was blindfolded and it was just his voice and his fist. During the entire thing I thought of Chloe and how I had to get out to see her.

Finally one day I was roughly woken and the voice said, "Get on your feet archer. Today's you lucky day, you're going home."

My first thought when I woke up in my home was, _where's Chloe? _ I hit one on my speed dial, after the third ring instead of her cute voice telling me to leave a message an automated voice came on and said, "we're sorry this number is no longer in service." That could never be good, so called the number again, and again, and ten more times with the same result each time. –hey don't judge, I was in love.

I was starting to get worried so I went to Watchtower hoping she was just holed up in there and not answering her phone. Chloe wasn't in Watchtower and all traces of her had been erased, I tried tracking her down on the computers but there was no trace of her ANYWHERE. It felt like I had pushed every button, typed on every keyboard in that place and I found nothing to tell me where Chloe was. I googled her, looked on every missing person site and every time I was told the same thing, that there was no record of a Chloe Sullivan. I got an email thought that confused me, it was from Tess that sounded very unlike Tess. I called her and asked her to come to Watchtower.

When I showed her the email she admitted that she had helped Chloe reset the system, when I asked why she said she had no idea. "Maybe it's time you trust her too," she had stated.

But I couldn't let it go, if Chloe had really loved me she wouldn't have just left, would she? I found out from the chic Cat Grant, who was staying in Chloe and Lois's place that people had been holding super heroes down at the docks. I put two and two together and showed up at the old brewery for a confrontation. I was convinced that Rick Flag had taken Chloe was now holding her because of me.

Instead of finding answers I found more questions at the brewery, turns out it wasn't a kidnap. It was a trade, Chloe traded herself so that I could be free. But she had escaped by beating them at their own game, it killed me that she was alive and I had no way of knowing where.

After realizing that I was going to have to trust Chloe and let her go, I made a really big decision, which I don't completely regret but I wonder now if it was the best choice. I told the world that Oliver Queen was Green Arrow. When the press arrived I wasn't sure what I should say or how I was going to say it. But I decided to tell her the truth about how I had lost someone that I had cared about very much. The next few weeks were hard, interviews, paparazzi, and on top of all of that I still had to keep Metropolis safe. It all felt wrong, Chloe should have been there. She should have been standing next to me at interviews, if should have been her voice in my ear while patrolled the streets everything about my life seemed wrong.

I guess deep down the reason I was doing all these crazy things like, making speeches and making entrances as Green Arrow was in hopes that Chloe might see them and come back. Meanwhile Clark gave Tess Chloe's job in watchtower. It's selfish of me but I felt betrayed, it was like Clark was saying that Chloe was never going to come back and I didn't like that answer. A world without Chloe was like Mumford without sons or spring without flowers.

A/N- hopefully by now you know what to do, if you liked it please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing regularly, it's been really encouraging. Well that is al for now my homies, I will catch you next chapter!


	8. together agian

A/N- konnichiha my friends, how's life? Summer is just about officially over :'( (Noooooooooooooo!) Oh well thank god for fanfic…

The next few weeks were some of the darkest days, I didn't know it was ever possible for me to feel this way, I missed her so bad I lost sleep. It was especially hard for me to see Tess in the role as Watchtower, I refused to accept her as watchtower- Chloe was watchtower.

I was frustrated because my whole job was to protect people so that they could go home to the ones that they loved and I had failed on protecting the one that_ I_ loved. I looked just about everywhere I could for Chloe's sweet face, but I never saw it. It was as if she had been erased completely from the face of the earth.

It had been about a month and a half without Chloe when I received some bad news, our fellow teammate Hawkman died. The whole team went to his funeral, I remember the flight to Egypt Bart flew with me, which was like flying with a seven year old.

"This plane is so slow," he groaned. "When are we going to be there?" He whined.

I stared him down over my newspaper, "Bart this is my fastest jet we'll be there in only an hour and a half."

"That's so slow," he complained flopping onto a couch.

I sighed and continued pretending to read my newspaper, I couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. She wasn't going to be there, I wondered if she knew about Hawkmans death, if she knew would she have come?

We had just put Hawkman to rest and were having moment of silence when everything went black. Next thing I know I am in a VRA facility being questioned, when they released me I came home to an empty office all taped up. Suddenly I had a flash of Chloe, and she was running some kind of experiment on me! I was confused and sure what the flashes meant, I guess they thought I was crazy or something because I was once again locked up by the VRA.

The whole time I was in that grey room in a strait jacket I fought with myself. What had the flashes meant, was Chloe responsible for my capture? Had she gone bad, had she betrayed us-me? Clark came to visit me, he said he was having flashes of Chloe too, and then he said it out loud he suggested what I had been trying to deny for so long.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker and they blew out. The wall next to me shimmered, stretched and the form of a body came out of it. The body turned into Chloe!

"Hello Oliver," she said with that little grin of hers.

My heart started to race by just seeing her face. "I'm not sure what these drugs are called but they are working," I replied shaking my head. Who was I kidding Chloe couldn't just materialize out of a wall.

"You're not hallucinating Oliver," she replied solemnly. "And you're not insane, trust me."

"That's kinda hard to believe, considering you just materialized out of a wall."

She went on to tell me that I was trapped in a virtual reality, she told me that the government was keeping me in a lab and watching me. I was skeptical because of the flashes but she had an explanation for that too. I had every reason to trust her and every reason not to trust her. Her she was after weeks of no contact, no explanation, and claiming some pretty crazy things.

But I looked into her eyes and when she opened that door I knew that she was real. It was diffidently different to be the one rescued, especially by the girl you have feelings for. We made out without getting caught- I was reminded why Chloe was my girl, she could kick some butt. We ended up 800ft above Broadway, that's right you heard me. Our doorway home was 800 ft up in the air, unfortunately not all of us were willing to trust our little Alice. Clark couldn't trust Chloe, we left without the boy scout.

Before I even knew what was happening I had Chloe's hand and my feet had left the roof. I was falling down, down, down, then my world went black.

I opened my eyes with a gasp, I was in a tube with wires connected to me. The tube opened and I sat up. I found myself face to face with Chloe. "Are we dead?"

She smiled slightly, "this might help you decide." She pulled me closer and pressed her lips to mine.

Once again happiness couldn't last because just then two very familiar people showed up-Rick Flag and Deadshot. I made for them, they pulled their guns on me. "I stand down," I heard Chloe command.

I thought she was talking to me so I replied, "it's ok Chloe I've got these ladies."

The "ladies" immediately put their guns away, suddenly I realized something. I turned to Chloe, "you're working with them?" Was Clark right to not trust her, had she turned on us?

Chloe stepped forward, "I can explain later. I did what I had to do," she explained coldly.

There were so many questions, so many things I wanted to know but there was no time Chloe had to go back into the cyber world to get the rest of the team. There was still work to do and then hopefully I could get some answers. We were finally able to get everybody out of the lifesized video game and defeat the VRA- for the moment. Once the dust had cleared I showed up on Chloe's doorstep basically demanding answers. In the end I was just happy to have my Chloe back.

So our reunion wasn't quite how I had envisioned it but it seemed right and it was good to be together again.

A/N- were getting close to the big finale folks! These are some of my favorite Chlollie times and Collateral was deff. My favorite Chlollie episode


	9. just the beginning

A/N- how's it going? Hope your days goin swell

Chloe was back but she still needed to figure out her place in the world so I gave her space. We hung out, talked and said our "I love you's" but that was about it for a while. But it wasn't until I was kidnapped and locked in the trunk of a car that I realized that Chloe didn't really know what we were. I guess that I hadn't approached the subject earlier because we seemed to pick up right where we left off.

I found her one day sitting in watchtower looking at old pictures from her past. Turns out she had been afraid to define herself against me because she was afraid she was going to lose the one part of her that she still had.

"No matter what happens I know who you are," I reassured.

She smiled," I know, and that is why I have never questioned the love I have for you."

Well so much for taking things slow, we had only been officially dating again for a few weeks when our story took another strange twist. It was Clark and Lois's bachelor/ bachellorate party and an old friend decided it would be fun to send us a little gift for the party.

Zanntana sent us some champagne that would do more than make us little bit tipsy- totally erased our FREAKIN MEMORIES! And let me tell you something people with super abilities who have lost all control and sense of discipline are a VERY bad thing. Chloe and Clark woke up at the Kent farm dressed like the couple on top of a wedding cake. To make things worse they were wearing wedding rings and they found the half of a wedding certificate in Emil's pants (he wasn't in them at the moment-that's another story I actually don't ever want to find the answer to). Anywho while Clark and Chloe were trying to figure out their marital status Lois and I woke up on the other side of town.

I woke up dressed like a leprechaun and a very freaked out Lois. She had lost her engagement ring and was pretty upset. We ended up finding a clue to where we were last might in Lois's bra (don't ask) it was a poker chip from a casino. Turns out she bet her ring in a black jack game and we got tied up (literally) in a rather uncomfortable situation. We had to escape so I did what any superhero would do, I dressed up like a showgirl. Yes I put on that white mini skirt, the crazy headdress and that weird sparkly thing. And those heels! Let me tell you I don't know how you girls can wear those things, their like silent means of torture. Anyways we got up on that stage and just then guess I saw-Chloe. I don't think I will ever forget the look on her face, it was like "what the chocolate is my boyfriend doing in a showgirl outfit?"

Yeah so after some crazy fighting in those freakin heels, Lois retrieved her ring, Emille was set free, and Clark and Chloe figured out they weren't married. Turns out though that Chloe was married-to me, yeah I know crazy right? I found the other half of the marriage certificate and what do you know but my name was on it. At first I was kinda shocked, I mean I didn't remember anything from that night and now I was married. But it was Chloe we were talking about and I loved her, I couldn't think of anybody I would rather be accidently married to.

I was planning on telling her after we all watched the video from our night of gallivanting. The tape was just about over, I glanced over at Chloe who was standing next to me. She gave me a smile and then turned and walked out the door. She was leaving again and I couldn't let that happen, I ran after her.

"You're leaving again, right," I studied her face.

"Oliver I," she started to explain.

'It's O.K, I can read between the lines," I continued. "Chloe I never expected you to sit up in that ivory watchtower for the rest of your life." I dug around in my pocket, 'here's something I think you might like to see." I handed her my half of the wedding certificate.

With tears in her eyes she fitted it with her half.

"You're not going to run off without your husband are you?"

That night was the start of something beautiful, granted it's not every day that you get married and have no memory of it what so ever but we managed to work through it. We were happy and after the apocalypse we had a small ceremony with some friends.

And now we are going to have a baby! Chloe just told me last night, I think it's going to be a boy. Oliver Queen jr. has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Chloe likes Conner or Robert but I don't know….either way he's going to be ours and he can carry on the Queen and Green Arrow legacy.

I love Chloe, a lot and I am looking forward to waking up every morning to her beautiful face and growing old with her. It's going to be an adventure I am really looking forward to.

Now here is where some story tellers would say "The End" but the fact is- this isn't the end of our story, it's just the beginning.

A/N- well I finally have completed this story, I really enjoyed writing this and I hoped you enjoyed reading it well until next time- geek out!


End file.
